koreanwebtoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rami Record
is a Yahoo! webtoon with story and art by Yang Young-soon. Summary Joshua's soul, who was murdered by cognation and scattered in the Intersecting Space of parallel universes... Starting from here, the religion of love and retribution 'Church of Madonna' ...You have waited a long time. 'Huh~!' Shall we start now? In 2008, Yang Young-soon created this webtoon. The SF-style religious group which is already appeared in the MAAT and Iron Dog John Doe, it's named the Church of Madonna. The main character is Rami, who's pre-priestess, and Soy, Jay, Abigail, June, the other Guardian priests, Agnes are appear. It also appear the next world, and the unknown ability. Maybe this unknown ability is Penetration. On June 4 ~ July 29, 2008, in the Yahoo! Cartoon World, Yang Young-soon present the preparation process for the this work of the character, the plot, etc. vividly. That work's name is Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts. Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts isn't seems to be Yang Young-soon's sketches collection than a webtoon. But since this was serialized on the webtoon site, the people usually see it as webtoon. It's later revealed in Denma that the background of this space is the universe eight. And the temporal background of this is also revealed to be 21 years ago in Denma. And a year later, A Catnap starts. It was unfortunately ended. It was serialized August 8 ~ October 14, 2008 in the 'Yahoo! Cartoon World' which was Yahoo! Korea's Webtoon service. But when Yahoo! Korea ended on December 31, 2012, the author re-serialized (Special Edition, S.E.) this in Naver, Denma after the end of A Catnap A.E. In the Denma's English version, the translator skips this work and translates 2. A.E., so the readers protest that why skips this work. This is because there is a religious problem (Christianity) in (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too) and a political problem (North Korean defectors) in throughout the plot. It may be a copyright issue with Yahoo! Cartoon World, but it may not be because the Japanese version has been translated. Characters Wikia name / Youtube fan translation name *Mother Madonna *John *Joshua *Scribes of the cognation *Joshua's 12 apostles *Rami *Soy *Jay *Rami's friend *Yujin *Red long hair *White hair *Scar face *Orange hair *Agnes *Monk Franco *Denzo *Thomas *Winnie / Winny *Flower / Flora (Zea) *Teu / Taewoo's uncle *Teu / Taewoo *Teu / Taewoo's mother *Teu / Taewoo's father *Jeu / Jewoo *Flower / Flora (Zea)'s adoptive mother *Lenders **Taesu *Monk in charge of Flower / Flora (Zea) *Angels *Flower / Flora (Zea)'s mother *Yein *National Ballet Director *Deva in the South *Degon *Deva in the North *Nurse *Lookout member External Links * [http://kr.news.yahoo.com:80/service/news/shelllist.htm?linkid=toon_series&work_idx=58 ] at Yahoo! Cartoon World (Korean, archived) *[https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=119874&no=509 (S.E.) ] at Naver (Korean) **Chapter 1 (Yahoo! Cartoon World chapters 1~5) **Chapter 2 (Yahoo! Cartoon World chapters 6~10) **Chapter 3 (Yahoo! Cartoon World chapters 11~15) **Chapter 4 (Yahoo! Cartoon World chapters 16~19) * (S.E.) ラミレコード at LINE Webtoon (Japanese) *Denma Wikia's article **[[w:c:denma:Rami Record#Lines|Unofficial translations of ]] (Not scanlation, only lines) *[ ] Unpublished English DENMA episodes with Youtube fan translations **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTQyzZivo8U Trailer #1 Unpublished DENMA Episodes Trailers] **Chapter 1-1, #1 - Chapter 1 (Korean Denma: Chapter 1 - Ch.508) **#2 - Chapter 2 (Korean Denma: Chapter 1 - Ch.508) **#2, #3 - Chapter 3 (Korean Denma: Chapter 1 - Ch.508) **#4 - Chapter 4 (Korean Denma: Chapter 1 - Ch.508) **#4 - Chapter 5 (Korean Denma: Chapter 1 - Ch.508) **#5 - Chapter 6 (Korean Denma: Chapter 2 - Ch.509) **#6 - Chapter 7 (Korean Denma: Chapter 2 - Ch.509) **#6 - Chapter 8 (Korean Denma: Chapter 2 - Ch.509) **#6 - Chapter 9 (Korean Denma: Chapter 2 - Ch.509) **#6 - Chapter 10 (Korean Denma: Chapter 2 - Ch.509) **#7 - Chapter 11 (Korean Denma: Chapter 3 - Ch.510) **#7 - Chapter 12 (Korean Denma: Chapter 3 - Ch.510) **#8- Chapter 13 (Korean Denma: Chapter 3 - Ch.510) **#8 - Chapter 14 (Korean Denma: Chapter 3 - Ch.510) **#8 - Chapter 15 (Korean Denma: Chapter 3 - Ch.510) **#9 - Chapter 16 (Korean Denma: Chapter 4 - Ch.511) **#9 - Chapter 17 (Korean Denma: Chapter 4 - Ch.511) **#9 - Chapter 18 (Korean Denma: Chapter 4 - Ch.511) **#9 - Chapter 19 (Korean Denma: Chapter 4 - Ch.511) Category:Webtoons Category:Naver Webtoons Category:LINE Webtoons Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fiction